


Indulgence

by baggvinshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Thorin, Comeplay, Demisexual Thorin, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Virgin Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggvinshield/pseuds/baggvinshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags say it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm.... not really too sure what this is! I don't normally write porn, but over on my tumblr it was, apparently, Bagginshield Rimming Day and I got inspired and threw in some of my other favorite kinks because I haven't seen them combined often in this fandom. Let's dedicate this to rutobuka, Farasha, Sophie, and ofc Alaina.
> 
> So, uh... yeah... *throws this at you and rides off screaming into the sunset*

 

* * *

 

 

 

With the coronation and the subsequent coronation feast finally over, Thorin and Bilbo retired to the King’s chambers and found themselves alone for the first time since their days in the healer’s tents, spent talking and, more often than not, kissing (when they could hide that fact from Oin). Thorin often mused that all it had taken for the two of them to finally come together had been for one of them to nearly die - and since it had been him doing the near-dying, he found it worth the reward.

But even after being discharged from Oin’s care and declared healed and hale, Thorin found little time to indulge in his new relationship with Bilbo, what with so much work needed in Erebor, preparations for the arrival of his clan and for his proper coronation, endless meetings with the Men of Laketown, and not to mention simply cleaning up after the century-long residence of a dragon. Though they saw one another daily, it was always for business, or perhaps a short sit and a pipe if they were lucky.

Tonight, however, the King found himself quite at his leisure, and his nerves dulled by a bit of Elvish wine (a gift sent by Thranduil to a feast he refused to attend himself - hardly a pity, as far as Thorin was concerned), and Bilbo was with him, and they were finally alone.

It took only a few moments of standing a bit too near one another, and awkward attempts at light conversation, before one of them, Bilbo likely, closed the distance and they were kissing, deeply and as though deprived of it for too long.

They maneuvered themselves into one of the large armchairs in Thorin’s rooms, with Bilbo straddling the king’s lap, kissing him for all he was worth, and with what Thorin could not mistake as anything but the Hobbit’s erection grinding into his belly. Thorin felt his body respond in kind, and though he hadn’t any experience to speak of in these matters, nor had he ever wanted any before Bilbo, he understood the general concept and trusted Bilbo to lead the way.

When Bilbo starting undoing the buttons of his own fine coat, hardly breaking their kiss, Thorin became certain that he had in mind to have them both unclothed and began divesting himself of his outer garments (quite a feat to achieve, whilst sitting in a chair and kissing a squirming Hobbit).

“How would you prefer we go about this?” Bilbo asked against Thorin’s mouth.

“I don’t know,” Thorin said, pulling back to look at Bilbo. “I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve never… Oh.”

Bilbo’s mouth formed the syllable and seemed to get stuck that way for a moment, before he sat back and shut his mouth with a, “Hm.”

Thorin, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable caught in the Hobbit’s uncomprehending gaze, cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. “There wasn’t… anyone,” he tried to explain, “and I had my people to lead, other things on my mind. It never was an important matter, not to me.”

“Of course! Of course, I understand that, it’s just that you… well… you’re very…” Bilbo’s words trailed off and his gaze swept appreciatively over Thorin’s chest and lower, and Thorin felt his discomfort begin to ease.

“I didn’t say there weren’t those who were interested, and even on occasion saw fit to proposition me. Only that I had no interest in the act with them. I had little interest in at all, until you.”

Bilbo breathed a little, “Oh,” at that, and worked a tender hand into Thorin’s hair before leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth.

“Well. Right.” Bilbo cleared his throat and stood up and with determination said, “Right then.” Bilbo fussily gathered up their discarded clothing and headed in the direction of Thorin’s bedchambers. “Off to bed with us. I’ll not have this done improperly.”

 

Some time later found Thorin face down in his bedlinens, back arched, sweating and trembling and not entirely sure he could remember exactly how he got there, trying to focus on twisting his fingers in the sheets while Bilbo worked his clever tongue against his backside. Bilbo gripped and spread his plump cheeks and hummed appreciatively, the vibration sending a warm jolt right to Thorin’s leaking cock.

“So good, Thorin,” Bilbo praised, voice pitched low, “So good, you’re doing so well,” and so on, speaking in between his wet administrations.

Thorin felt flushed with pleasure he had never known before, wondering suddenly how his own hand had ever been enough compared with this. He took a shaking breath and tried to rut against the bed, seeking friction.

“Shh.” Bilbo’s hands shifted their grip to Thorin’s hips and pulled, and Thorin followed his unspoken command by lifting up from the bed, settling onto his knees. He was rewarded when Bilbo wrapped a small hand around his cock and began to tug in rhythm with what his tongue was doing.

Thorin cried out, and buried his face in his forearms, hair falling down in sweaty tendrils. He wasn’t going to last, he wasn’t-

Bilbo shifted behind him suddenly, letting go of his cock, to which Thorin moaned pitifully but stayed where he was.

“Thorin, I’m going to try something,” Bilbo said, “spread your legs. Farther.”

Bilbo’s cock twitched at Thorin’s willing compliance, the king’s thick thighs trembling as they parted. “That’s it, you’re doing so well.”

Bilbo leaned in again and licked a long stripe from Thorin’s stones up to his hole, pausing there to flit the tip inside. Thorin grunted, gasping for breath and shifting restlessly. Bilbo lathered spit generously against Thorin’s sensitive skin, then rubbed his fingers there to gather the slick up.

Thorin cried out and cursed in his native language when Bilbo’s finger pressed against his wet hole for a moment, and then Bilbo reached his spit-slick hand to wrap Thorin’s prick in a firm grip once more.

Thorin sighed and his taut muscles went slack when Bilbo finally, finally began to work him in a steady rhythm. He felt his stones tighten and pull up when Bilbo licked still more wetness onto his skin.

“Bilbo,” he said brokenly, thighs trembling with the effort not to spill in Bilbo’s hand.

Bilbo pulled his mouth away and slowed his hand, then pressed himself up against Thorin’s backside, peppering kisses along his spine. Thorin felt the Hobbit’s hardness between his thighs, smaller than his own cock but thick and hot, and he shuddered at just the feeling of Bilbo touching him in this way.

“Push your knees together,” Bilbo breathed against sweaty skin, and Thorin somehow found the strength of will to obey, enclosing Bilbo’s cock between his slick thighs.

“So good, Thorin, so good,” and Bilbo began to move, thrusting in the barely-there space. Thorin, ever the quick learner where physicality was concerned, clenched his thighs tighter as Bilbo thrust forward, and Bilbo cried out in surprise and pleasure.

“Oh, you,” and the Hobbit steadied his grip on Thorin’s cock and worked his hand in faster, smoother motions, twisting at the tip, until Thorin was panting out harsh syllables that sounded suspiciously like, “Yes, please,” and with his other hand Bilbo petted Thorin’s side, his hip, his thigh, and this time when Thorin felt the surge of warmth signalling his release he was powerless to stop it.

Thorin moaned and clenched his eyes shut tight, and spilled over Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo stroked him through his tremors, and as his head swam he felt Bilbo gather up the wetness. Pulling back just long enough to slick himself and Thorin thighs with Thorin’s seed, Bilbo pushed back into the wet heat and moved with abandon, fingers gripping Thorin’s hips hard enough to ache.

In moments, Bilbo gave one last thrust before muffling his shout into Thorin’s back, sucking wet kisses below Thorin’s shoulders as he spent himself.

Thorin let himself fall slowly forward, breathing heavily, the Hobbit draped across his back like a small, warm blanket.

Bilbo rolled off after a moment though, and Thorin felt the bed shift as Bilbo got up shakily. He returned quickly with a damp cloth, and set to work wiping off Thorin’s legs and backside where he was slick and sticky. Thorin felt drowsy, warmth and weariness settling into his muscles, and he drifted as Bilbo busied himself.

“Well,” Bilbo said, finally settling himself into the bed next to Thorin, “that went rather without a hitch, I would say?”

Thorin smiled into his pillow, and rolled so he could pull his little lover against his chest.

“Better than imaginings, to be sure.”

Bilbo sighed happily and settled against the Dwarf, the pair drifting ever closer towards sleep.

“Perhaps next time, you can take me,” Thorin whispered, a smile in his voice.

Bilbo huffed a laugh and patted his chest. “Of course, of course. Or, you could take me.”

Thorin opened his eyes at that, and grinned down at the sleepy Hobbit. “Dwarves are very resilient, as you’re aware. A few moments and-”

Bilbo laughed full, recovering from his mirth enough to say, “And Hobbits, as you well know, need their sleep. Give me a few hours at least.”

Humming contentedly, Thorin closed his eyes once more and settled against Bilbo. Sleep took him gently, and this night he dreamed of sunny green fields, fireflies alight under a silver moon, and Bilbo’s warm hands.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Comments are love! Even if you're yelling!


End file.
